Cole's Nightmare
by The Gray Ninja246
Summary: This is nothing more than a Cole one-shot. He has a very bad dream, and...yeah. Rated for violence and possibly a few drops of awkwardness. Don't like, don't read, no flames. I suck at one-shot summaries.


**This is just a random one-shot featuring Muscles (I have a nickname for each of the Ninja, and this is Cole's). I'm bored, and I was looking at a piece of cake and I was also watching _Double Trouble_, thus the birth of this totally random one-shot. *slightly confused look* Anyways, enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago.**

* * *

If he was a cat, Cole would have been purring with content. He was laying on his back with his hands tucked behind his head. The bare skin of his back was soaking up the warmth of the sun that had been absorbed by the wooden planks of the deck. He let out a blissful sigh. Through his closed eyelids, the colors of the dying sun was a muted orange.

It had been a long day of training, and Cole had been looking forward to a night of relaxation and the weekly video game tournament that Jay and Kai always insisted on every Saturday, their way of celebrating the week's events. And because the tournament didn't start until six, and it was, according his his black-and-steel watch, 5:37, Cole had decided to spend some time alone after a delicious meal of mashed potatoes, green beans, and extremely tender and juicy pot roast. Zane really knew how to bring the best out of food.

After ten minutes more minutes, Cole felt the air turn cooler, just as a soft, gentle breeze blew up. It danced across his abs and chest. Smiling, Cole opened his eyes.

The sky was a dark blue canvas, sprinkled with white grains of sparkling sugar. To his left, faint streaks of rose petal pink, luscious purple, creamy gold, and raspberry red stained the sky. To his right, a perfectly round, silver disk hovered in the sky. Soft, silvery rays gently brushed over everything, stripping it of its regular beauty, and replacing it with the colors that could only been at night.

Cole rolled onto his stomach before pushing himself up onto his feet. The breeze played with his shaggy black bangs, brushing a few strands into his bottomless pit black eyes that were dappled with rich mud brown, deep evergreen green, and stone gray swirls. Cole brushed his bangs to the side, shaking his head. Just as he took a step forward, the alarms began to ring.

Cole dashed into the bridge, beating the others by three seconds. His hands flew over the controls as he bit his tongue.

_Well, crap,_ he mentally hissed whenever he saw the unfortunately-too-familiar long, purple-scaled body. Behind Pythor slithered the Hypnobrai General, Skales.

"Why is it always Mega Monster Amusement Park?" Jay complained.

"Now we're going to miss our video game tournament," Kai whined.

"The faster we exterminate these scaly idiots, the faster we can get back here begin the tournament," Cole hissed his reply.

"Ninja GO!" Zane was the first to become a living tornado, followed by his leader, Jay, and Kai.

Cole led his team onto the deck before they each flipped over the side of the deck.

Tears formed in Cole's eyes as the cold air blasted him in the face, but he just simply blinked them out of his eyes. A bright flash to his far left let him know that it was time to transform his Golden Scythe into his Tread Assault.

He dispelled the bulky black-and-gold Spinjitzu Vehicle, flipping twice in the air and landing on both feet.

"Showoff," Kai grumbled. Cole ignored him.

The Earth Ninja slowly crept forward, his eyes darting back and forth, surveying the black landscape. If he was just beginning his training, there would have been no way in Ninjago would he be able to see this well in the dark. Cole was also luckier than the other three, due to his elemental color being black.

After walking to the Farris wheel base, Cole let his guard down. Big mistake.

Something silver hurtled out of the shadows. It impaled itself in a wooden post. Cole looked down at the sword blade, too shocked to say anything, let alone even give an undignified squeak of terror. If the angle of the direction of the blade had been even just one degree off, Cole would have said good-bye to Ninjago, and hello to the Underworld.

"Are you okay?" Zane asked the shell-shocked Italian.

"I think so," Cole replied, his breathing labored. The hairs on the back of his neck suddenly stood up, and he whirled around, drawing his Golden Weapon. Zane, Jay, and Kai also drew their weapons. The four teens stood back-to-back, waiting for the next sign of attack.

Tension prickled along Cole's arms, forming goosebumps. The hard, corded muscles in his body suddenly tightened as Cole's eyes picked up a flash of white. A pair of large, glowing red eyes blinked slowly at him. A rattle broke the eerily silent air, and warriors of every tribe of snakes came rushing at Cole, Zane, Jay, and Kai. The battle had begun.

* * *

A battle cry tore itself free from Cole's mouth as he plunged into the thick multitude of Serphantine. Swinging his scythe, he easily killed several Venomari snakes, severely wounding others if they hadn't been too badly pierced by the curved, wickedly sharp, glowing golden blade.

Adrenaline raced through Cole's veins as power flooded throughout his body, supplying energy to his muscles. His blood was hot with the fierce joy of battle as he kicked a Fangpyre in the chest. The red-and-white snake's ribcage shattered from the force of Cole's well-aimed kick. He jumped into the air as two Hypnobrai warriors came running at him. Timing it perfectly, Cole snapped out both of his legs in perfect splits. He felt a vicious joy as both warriors fell to the ground. As gravity took over, Cole managed to twist himself so that whenever he landed on the ground, he was already in perfect roundhouse kick formation. Using his momentum, he spun himself on the ball of his right foot. The Serphantine closest to him were gone instantly.

"Ninja GO!" As Cole began to evolve into a brown tornado, something hard hit his cerebellum. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he crumbled to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

Whenever Cole opened his eyes, his first thought was, _Am I dead?_ Five seconds later, he told himself, _If I really _was_ dead, then why is my body throbbing?_

It was true: Cole felt like he had been hit multiple times with a meat tenderizer. His energy level was dangerously low, like the battery of an unplugged computer whenever it is used a lot.

Cole pushed back the covers that were covering him, relieved to see that he was in the room that he shared with the three other older males, plus the shrimp.

Using his scythe as a cane, he managed to hobble over to the door, which he pushed open with ease. Blinding sunlight greeted him, forcing him to screw his face up as if he was tasting something sour. After blinking furiously against the bright yellow rays, Cole straightened up. Abandoning his scythe, he walked out the door, and into a perfect summer day in nature.

* * *

Climbing trees was nice, and catching a few Zs next to a crystal clear river was even better, but what Cole liked the best (and found the strangest) was the cake.

After wandering through what seemed to be an endless forest, Cole happened along a table. It was covered with a blemish-free, snow white tablecloth, with a punch bowl containing red fruit punch, a plate with a knife, and a perfectly round cake.

Right off the bat, Cole could tell that it was an ultimate-deluxe-triple-decker-chocolate cake with milk chocolate chips in it. The frosting was also chocolate, and it had stripes of hot fudge drizzled onto it. More milk chocolate chips were sprinkled on it. Cole felt something wet and slippery start falling down the side of his mouth, and he sucked back the drool that was starting to fall out. He wiped his chin on the back of his hand, but all he could think about was the beautiful masterpiece of edible art that just _begged_ to be eaten.

_It's just you and me, my sweet_, Cole thought, a crazed voice speaking the words in his mind.

A wild look appeared in his bottomless pit black eyes as he stalked towards the table where his chocolatey prize waited for him. He picked the silver platter on which the uncut cake was placed upon, bringing it up to eye level. Cole licked his lips in hungry desperation. Just looking at it made his teeth hurt. As he brought the cake up to his mouth, a single white line of frosting appeared on the side, forming jagged triangles. Cole frowned, his eyebrows being drawn low over his eyes. As he brought the cake up closer to his face, the cake suddenly growled. He screamed, dropping the cake in terror. Turning around, Cole fled back to the _Bounty_.

His heart was thudding wildly as his arms and legs pumped. Behind him, he heard loud snarls. To his simple, pure, and utter horror, the snarls and growls were growing _louder_ with each passing second. Terror made Cole's blood sing as he dashed into the room that he had abandoned, tripping over his scythe handle. After dragging his weapon inside, Cole slammed the door shut, locking it and barricading it. His chest heaved as he recovered his breath. But his breathing once more turned heavily labored as loud pounding noises came from the other side of the door. After a few minutes of hard pounding, the noise just suddenly left. Cole breathed a heavy sigh of relief. The cake monster was gone.

As he leaned against the window, the glass suddenly shattered, spraying shards everywhere. Cole wailed in pain as some pieces landed in his skin. But his wail turned to a blood-curdling scream of pure terror as two, heavily-clawed paws clamped firmly onto his person; one onto his throat, the other wrapping around his waist, pinning both arms to his sides.

Cole knew that he was going to die as razor-sharp fangs started to slide into his neck where his pulse was. The only thing that he regretted was not being able to tell his brothers how proud he was of them, despite Jay being immature at times, Kai being such a reckless, stubborn, hothead, and Zane being a little _too_ weird. But when Ninjago was threatened, Cole knew without a doubt that those three would stand next to him, no matter the cost.

"Cole! Cole, wake up!" a faint voice shouted. A fiery heat suddenly rose in Cole. He didn't want to die. He still had a whole life of defending his country that he still had to do. He began thrashing about.

"Cole!" the voice grew louder as the world around Cole began to fade into black. He felt himself falling through a black void.

"Cole, wake up!" The Earth Ninja was able to recognize the voice-it was Lloyd's. Cole continued to thrash around.

"WAKE UP!" Cole felt a pillow hit his face hard, and his eyes flew open. The first thing Cole realized was that he was tangled up in blankets so tightly that he looked like a fish. His head was resting on the wooden floor, and above him towered, looking upside down to him, were the concerned and anxious faces of his brothers, along with a ticked off look from Lloyd, who was glaring down at the tied-up Cole with his hands on his hips, a pillow in a green pillowcase clutched tightly in one hand.

"Uh, hi?" Was all Cole managed to say.

"By the First Spinjitzu Master," Kai said, rubbing his forehead, "from the way you were screaming, we thought that you were being murdered by a chainsaw-wielding teddy bear."

"You were in a coma for five days," Zane put it, "you took a nasty hit on your cerebellum."

"That probably explains why I feel like my head was caught in a landslide," Cole replied humorlessly. His tone was dry and brittle.

"I baked you a cake." Nya pushed her way through the crowds of teens and an eight-year-old boy. In her hands was a silver platter. And on that silver platter was an ultimate-deluxe-triple-decker-chocolate cake with milk chocolate chips in it. The frosting was also chocolate, and it had stripes of hot fudge drizzled onto it. More milk chocolate chips were sprinkled on it. Cole took one look at it, and let out a scream that was so loud that the windows shattered. Glass went spraying everywhere, and a few pierced Cole's skin. Still screaming, he thrashed around, but to no avail, as he was still tied up in his bedsheets.

"Jay," Kai began, staring down at the still-screaming-and-thashing Italian, "I think Cole will have a tough life from now on."

* * *

**I don't have much to say, except for...**

**1) Review (tell me what you thought of it)  
**

**2) Have a good day/night**

**and**

**3) Peace**

**(P.S.-I also have a poll on my profile, so go vote. Thanks.)**


End file.
